1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting an ultrasonic sensor on a mounting structure such as a bumper of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A first example of a structure for mounting an ultrasonic sensor on a bumper of an automotive vehicle is disclosed in JP-A-2001-63497. In this example, an ultrasonic sensor is inserted into a through-hole formed in a bumper and fixed to the bumper by a holder having a flange contacting a front surface of the bumper. A second example is shown in JP-A-2001-527480. In this example, an ultrasonic sensor inserted into a through-hole is connected to the bumper by a holder connected to an inner surface of the bumper.
In the first example, the flange of the holder contacting the front surface of the bumper is not fixed to the bumper, and the ultrasonic sensor is connected to the bumper by a force of a member such as a leaf spring that pulls the ultrasonic sensor toward the rear side of the bumper. Because of this structure, an area of the flange contacting the front surface of the bumper has to be relatively large and the flange has to be thick. In the second example, the holder has no flange contacting the front surface of the bumper. Therefore, there is an ornamental problem that inner wall of the through-hole may be visible from the front side of the bumper.